Star-crossed
by Chaddums
Summary: Shion no tuvo suerte en su vida, pero al menos, al final de todo, puede sonreír. Ross/Alba ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ross!


**Disclaimer:** Senyuu. y sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Haruhara Robbinson.

SPOILERS para todo el manga, básicamente, al menos hasta el final de la parte tres.

Me desvelé por esto y no me arrepiento. Las edades son headcanons, todo lo que se sabe de la edad de Ross es que tiene más de veinte, y todos los escenarios son cositas que he tratado de encajar en el canon.

* * *

 **Uno.**

Tuvo que aguantar dos días de intercambios de miradas cómplices y risitas estúpidas cuando creían que no estaba viendo. Crea y su padre no sabían disimular ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello pero por alguna razón incomprensible Shion se aguantó las ganas de golpearlos.

Llegado el día, cuando Crea le pidió que le acompañara a hacer una misión secreta y que "de paso" fuera con los ojos vendados, Shion le tuvo que dar su merecido porrazo. Terminó siguiendo a su amigo igual, pero con los ojos descubiertos porque no era idiota. La sorpresa resultó ser un pastel torcido, con una decoración desastrosa. Shion se burló de los dos "pasteleros" con ganas hasta que parecía que se hundirían en la miseria. Sólo entonces probó un pedazo del pastel y sentenció con un "no está mal". Les tuvo que frenar la fiestita cuando se alegraron demasiado por su simple declaración.

El obsequio extra fue de parte de Crea, un paño rojo que el castaño calificaba muy orgulloso de "tesoro". Shion agradeció diciendo que le sería útil para limpiar las ventanas sucias. Sólo cuando su mejor amigo no estaba mirando se amarró el obsequio alrededor de la cintura. Algo así como decoración, suponía.

El resto del día consistió en salir a aventurarse con Crea por el bosque cercano y luego en su padre tratando de hacer la cena para ahorrarle un trabajo a Shion y arruinando completamente todo.

Pese a la estupidez que le rodeaba, Shion se sintió genuinamente feliz el día que cumplió once años.

 **Dos.**

Su estómago dolía ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez?

También sentía la boca seca, como si hubiera mordido arena.

Shion vagaba por aquella aldea, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre detrás de él. Su último encuentro con su padre… no, con Rchimedes, había sido un completo desastre. Shion tenía magia, un poder increíble, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo usarlo. Era gracias a su instinto y algo de suerte que sólo salió con una herida en el brazo y no algo peor. De terco se rehusaba a utilizar el estúpido pañuelo rojo para presionar la herida y en cambio usaba su mano buena.

Estaba esperando conseguir algo de ayuda en ese lugar pero absolutamente todos los pueblerinos se habían atrincherado en sus casas por temor al terrible Rey Demonio y se negaban a ayudarle por temor a que fuera una emboscada. Shion ya no aguantaba escuchar la forma en la que su propia voz se quebraba cada vez que imploraba por agua, comida o por lo menos un maldito retazo de tela.

Al final se detuvo en la parte trasera de una casa y se dejó caer al suelo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared e inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire. Apenas lo hizo una tos horrible se apoderó de él pues su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto. Tardó varios segundos en poder calmarse y para entonces le dolían los costados, sin mencionar que las punzadas en su brazo estaban empeorando.

Intentó lo que había visto a su padre haciendo, magia curativa, algo que no tenía idea de cómo utilizar pero que a esa altura era su última alternativa. Al principio no consiguió más que el hacer que su mano brillara y su cuerpo se agotara más de la cuenta, pero eventualmente consiguió un resultado; podía ver cómo parte de la herida comenzaba a cerrarse, aunque de alguna forma eso también era terriblemente doloroso, tanto así que estaba apretando los dientes y sudando para tratar de contener el grito que quería escapar de sus labios.

Se rindió con el trabajo a medias, no aguantaba más. A esa altura ya estaba jadeando, agotado por utilizar magia estando tan débil. Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar acurrucado en el suelo y cerró sus ojos.

Shion pasó su cumpleaños número doce sin saber si vería el sol al día siguiente.

 **Tres.**

Esperaba abastecerse en ese pueblo, intentar conseguir información, tal vez pasar la noche en algún lugar con techo y luego seguir su camino. Sin embargo todo lo que encontró fueron ruinas en llamas.

Observó con una expresión vacía el letrero en el suelo que antes había indicado el nombre de ese lugar. Estaba tachado y tenía escrito en rojo un mensaje en caligrafía que le resultaba más que familiar.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Shii-tan." Con todo y un corazón al lado.

Rchimedes lo estaba tomando por idiota. Su plan era transparente, estaba tratando de enfurecerlo para alimentar su poder con esos sentimientos negativos. Lo había hecho ya cientos de veces en el pasado, al punto que eran raras las ocasiones en las que no tenía algo preparado para molestarlo.

A esa altura no funcionaría. Por fin lo entendía, había renunciado a sus emociones por el bien de seguir adelante y dejar de fortalecer a su enemigo. Donde antes hubiera habido frustración, enojo, odio, impotencia, ahora no había nada. Sólo frío. Hasta sus ojos parecían vacíos.

No tenía tiempo qué perder, si Rchimedes había dejado preparada aquella "sorpresa" para él era porque estaba cerca, esperando poder alimentar su mana. Sin echarle ni un vistazo más a lo que antes solía ser un pueblo lleno de gente, emprendió la marcha en caza del Rey Demonio.

Creasion cumplía diecinueve años ese día y no le importaba.

 **Cuatro.**

En aquel sello en el que se atrapó para detener a Rchimedes no podía sentir nada.

Mil años pasaron.

 **Cinco.**

No entendía absolutamente nada. Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que despertó, había recopilado información de un pueblo a otro y en el castillo donde comenzó su viaje como un soldado del rey, pero aquello no terminaba de llenar todos los huecos. Nadie sabía quién era él y por eso nadie podía decirle cómo era posible que se saliese del sello. Todo lo que sabía era que aparentemente el Rey Demonio estaba suelto.

Aunque era imposible, lo sabría si ese fuera el caso.

—Hm… No más… slimes…

Ladeó la vista en dirección al bulto que estaba a su lado frente al fuego de la fogata. El crío (no había mejor forma de describirlo, francamente) se estaba revolviendo en su sueño, probablemente víctima de alguna pesadilla que involucraba esas criaturas de bajo nivel que siempre lo aplastaban en batalla.

Aquel niño era un héroe, según sus propias palabras. Uno de los elegidos como posible descendiente de Creasion. Era, francamente, un chiste andante. Enano, débil, sin un gramo de seso y con una pésima suerte… y aun así Shion había decidido ser su soldado.

Si era franco le recordaba un poco a Crea, por lo tonto y por lo idealista. Decía que quería ayudar a las personas y también enorgullecer a su madre, dos metas tan infantiles que Shion se le había reído en la cara. Ese chico no sobreviviría por su cuenta ni cinco minutos, ya lo había comprobado dejándolo pelear solo contra algunos monstruos.

—¿Soldado…? —oyó murmurar.

—Duerma héroe, siga disfrutando de su sueño erótico con los slimes —ordenó Shion al mismo tiempo que echaba unas ramas más al fuego para alimentarlo.

—¿Q-qué…? Era una pesadilla —fue la respuesta indignada. Luego una pausa en la que sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego y entonces— ¿No vas a dormir?

Shion sonrió de lado mientras contemplaba el fuego. Se sentía como siglos desde la última vez que pudo dormir. Benditos los héroes de esa época, que podían cerrar los ojos sin miedo de ser atacados por la espalda y torturados hasta la agonía.

—Ahora que lo pienso —agregó el héroe y Shion maldijo mentalmente pues recién notó que no había respondido la pregunta—, nunca te he visto dormir.

—¿Quiere verme dormir? Maldito degenerado.

—¡N-no…! Es sólo que…

Hubo otra pausa y Shion se encontró a sí mismo apartando la mirada de la fogata y centrándola en el muchacho. Desearía no haberlo hecho, aquellos ojos reflejaban honesta preocupación, una expresión que no recordaba haber visto jamás. Tal vez siglos atrás, pero sus memorias de mejores tiempos estaban selladas a voluntad.

—Pareces cansado —fue lo que susurró el héroe.

Pasado aquello y tras asegurarle que no era nada del otro mundo y que alguien tenía que hacer guardia para evitar que se fuera de parranda o algo así, el héroe finalmente volvió a dormirse y Shion regresó a su silenciosa contemplación del fuego. Sin embargo, el silencio de la noche, la suave respiración del héroe y el crepitar de las llamas terminaron arrullándolo.

El soldado nunca supo que aquel fue su cumpleaños número veinte, pero descansó por primera vez en más de un milenio.

 **Seis.**

El héroe había sido encarcelado (vaya sorpresa). O bien, no era un prisionero sino que un exiliado, acusado de afectar al mundo humano con su poderoso mana.

Shion nunca se creyó del tipo devoto y sin embargo ahí estaba, visitándolo cada mes para darle clases particulares de magia. Doble ironía, porque además había pasado toda su infancia llamando a su padre lunático por estudiar lo que ahora estaba enseñando.

—¿Cómo espera salir de aquí si no puede hacer algo tan simple como esto? Sólo tiene que hacer levitar esta piedra.

—¡Pero si pesa una tonelada!

—Hmm, tal vez le falte motivación… ¡Ya sé! Si no la levanta en cinco segundos, le aplastaré la cabeza con ella.

—¡Eso es horrible! ¡Se supone que me estás enseñando, no torturando!

—¡Shii-taaan!

Una tercera voz interrumpió el acto de comedia y tanto Shion como Alba se dieron vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Del otro lado de la puerta con rejas estaban Crea y Ruki, luciendo sonrisas relucientes.

—¡Shii-tan! ¡Ya abrieron el negocio!

—Oh, vale. Ya estaba terminando de todas formas.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —Alba, quien era el único que parecía perdido, miró a los tres en seguidilla buscando explicación.

—Hay una heladería que ofrece una oferta especial —explicó Crea mientras se ponía aquel ridículo traje protector con forma de criatura verde. Shion hacía lo mismo.

—Es sólo para cumpleañeros —replicó Ruki mientras abría un portal hacia el mundo humano.

—¿Cumpleañeros? —repitió Alba, perplejo.

—¿Eeh? ¿No lo sabes? ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shii-tan!

Crea no pudo elaborar, de una patada Shion le hizo cruzar el portal sin importarle si no estaba totalmente vestido con el traje. De un salto Ruki le siguió pero antes de que Shion pudiera dar un paso adentro, Alba le interrumpió.

—¡Ross! Este… Feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no haberte conseguido nada.

—No importa —replicó—. No es que me interese mi cumpleaños, sólo lo hago por el helado. Haga su tarea, héroe, vendré a revisarla muy pronto.

—El siguiente mes… ¿verdad? —Alba soltó una risa que no parecía del todo contenta—. Está bien, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Sin responder nada más Shion cruzó el portal.

Shion, Ross, pasó su cumpleaños veintiuno saboreando helado con una sonrisa macabra mientras imaginaba la cara que pondría el héroe cuando lo viera aparecer al día siguiente reclamando por los deberes resueltos.

 **Siete.**

A veces tenía ganas de pellizcarse porque resultaba surreal.

Su madre Cecily y su hermano Lake estaban vivos, vivía con ellos. Crea era su vecino que pasaba más tiempo en casa de Cecily que en la suya propia. Había paz en el reino aun si algunos monstruos todavía rondaban por el lugar. La gran mayoría de los demonios estaban en su propio mundo, y los que no, no estaban causando ningún alboroto.

No era una persona optimista por naturaleza. Era práctico y no se la pasaba lamentándose por el pasado, pero nunca hubiera podido prever una resolución tan… ideal. No para él, quien parecía ser el juguete favorito del cruel destino. Y todo se lo debía a un crío tonto e idealista que solía ser pisado por slimes.

Ese día Alba le pidió que lo ayudara a descifrar un libro que le había dado Rchimedes II. Sin embargo Ross no esperó a que abriera la puerta del estudio, le sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo jaló hacia sí. Antes de que el héroe pudiera entender lo que pasaba estaba apresado en un abrazo bruto.

Ross nunca había abrazado a nadie así que si decía algo al respecto lo golpearía.

—¿Ro-?

—No —le calló sin asco, mirándolo directo a los ojos como si lo estuviera retando a tratar de decirle que estaba confundido. Como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando cuando Ross no podía ser más dolorosamente obvio.

Llevaba años mirando a ese idiota y no era tan denso como para no notar que el héroe hacía lo mismo. Tiempo atrás cuando Crea le había hablado de amor y matrimonio Ross lo había despreciado todo pero ahora, cuando veía a Alba, lo entendía. Lo quería, le hacía feliz y quería que Alba también se sintiera feliz con él. Así de cursi y nauseabundo.

—Estás todo el tiempo diciendo "confía en mí," y "déjamelo a mí" pero realmente no sabes hacer nada —fueron sus crueles palabras que no concordaban con la mirada de intenso aprecio que le estaba dirigiendo al otro. Volvió a su tono formal tras esbozar una sonrisa—. Si no me confieso yo usted no dirá ni pio ¿eh, héroe?

Disfrutó enormemente viendo cómo el rostro de Alba se ponía progresivamente más rojo.

Sin querer dar más rodeos Ross se inclinó un poco para acortar distancia. Sintió las manos de Alba aferrándose a sus hombros y pudo ver la forma en la que sus ojos se cerraban simplemente aceptando sus avances. Tomándose un segundo para componerse, Ross se adelantó para probar por fin el dulce, dulce triunfo.

Y entonces la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe y unas voces gritaron en unísono.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑ-…! _Ooh_.

Ross y Alba miraron con horror a la comitiva que había estado esperando al cumpleañero para sorprenderlo. Se trataba de Crea, Ruki, Lym y los padres de estas dos últimas, pues se estaban hospedando en el castillo de Rchimedes II.

Se produjo el silencio más incómodo de la historia durante el cual Crea se llevó ambas manos a la boca luciendo como si la fiesta sorpresa fuera para él, Rchimedes II tapó los ojos de Lym y Ruki como si estuvieran frente a un acto obsceno, Honey sonrió con normalidad, Alba lucía como si quisiera evaporarse y Ross se negaba a soltar al héroe y al mismo tiempo trataba de fulminar a los intrusos con la mirada.

—Bueno, parece que el cumpleañero está ocupado ¿Qué tal si comemos el pastel sin él? —propuso Honey, levantando el cuchillo de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

—Oh, sí, sí, me parece una excelente idea —aceptó Rchimedes II, luchando por evitar que Ruki pudiera espiar la escena de los dos tórtolos—. Eeh, Crea-kun, la puerta ¿Te importaría?

Crea era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, sin lugar a dudas había sido él el que la había abierto. Por esa razón se llevó la peor parte de la mirada cargada de odio de Ross, aunque no importaba pues parecía inmune. Crea simplemente sujetó el pomo, le dio un pulgar arriba a Ross con su mano libre, y luego cerró la puerta con firmeza.

Alba todavía lucía como si quisiera desaparecer. Ross no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía.

—Ross, si quieres podemos entrar, es tu pastel…

—No —negó firme y sujetó el rostro del héroe con ambas manos— ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿No sabe leer el ambiente? ¿Es un idiota? ¿Un virgen sin remedio que morirá solo?

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Ya entendí! —se quejó Alba, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de Ross como si quisiera apartarlo.

—Entonces se calla.

Y lo que iba a ser un beso dulce y pasado de cursi terminó siendo casi un mordisco en los labios de parte de Ross. Si el héroe estaba descontento ciertamente no lo estaba expresando, porque no hizo ademán de separarse.

Pese a la idiotez que le rodeaba y a lo denso que podía ser el héroe, Ross se sintió genuinamente feliz el día que cumplió veintidós años.

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo aun es 04/05. Quería escribirle algo al sádico legendario y como tenía muchas ideas terminé haciendo una mescolanza que está más o menos basada en una ilustración que hizo Haruhara para Main Quest (si quieren saber es esta i. imgur hCvPc7X. jpg sólo hay que borrar los espacios). Aunque bueno, muchos artistas han hecho cosas bonitas para el cumpleaños de Ross, sólo hay que echarle un vistazo a Pixiv. Quería hacer algo más general, pero terminé convirtiéndolo en algo muy Ross/Alba porque soy una shipper sin remedio. Lo siento por lo apurado, ya escribiré romance más sentimental en mi otro fic haha ;;;.

Bueno, espero que esto sea del gusto de alguien, muchas gracias por leer c: cualquier review es más que bien recibida y si he cometido algún dedazo agradecería el aviso. Saludos~.


End file.
